


My Alpha

by honeybee_424



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_424/pseuds/honeybee_424
Summary: Ashton has always had a rough life, being abused at both home and school. When the omega finally decides to runaway from his abusers he stumbles upon the Blood Moon packs territory. He hopes to find a new life in this pack, away from complications and just live. However, life doesn't always go as planned.Or,My first ever book I thought up, it is redone now though. Its pretty generic but its mine. Enjoy!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**There is a character set up on my wattpad @honeybee_424. Comment if you could like to see that here!**  
\--

Ashton sighed as he rubbed foundation over some bruises scattered across his neck. His body was sore after he ‘fell down the stairs’ last night. The boy really didn't want to go to school but it was better than having to stay home as his mother was downstairs sleeping off her drunken stupor. Usually when his mother wasn't drunk she just ignored him but when she was, the beatings and hurtful words were tenfold of that he got in school. Ashton shook the thoughts from his head and quickly slipped some clothes onto his thin frame before grabbing his bag. He quietly excited his house before starting the short walk to school. Rain was heavy in the air and clouds blocked the sun from shining down on him, this being a frequent occurrence in Washington. Ashton, however; always found solace when it rained, loving the smell right before the downpour.

When the boy got to school he was quick to scurry to his class without much of a hassle since he stayed pressed against the wall and out of sight. Luckily for him his first 3 classes of the day were pretty easy going due to the fact they didn't have his usual bullies in them. Ashton sighed as he sunk into the cold seat in his math class and began to take out his homework that was about a third of the way done. Just as he was about to start working on it the most beautiful smell hit him smack in the face. It was his favorite smell right next to rain. He inhaled the fresh Oakwood mixed with the slightest bit of sea salt quietly. The source of said smell had just bounced into class with his two best friends/betas by his side.

James was the heir to the Blood Moon pack and probably one of the nicest alphas he had ever met; well bumped into that is. Ashton was too afraid to talk to the boy himself but he loved watching him interact with his friends and strangers. The alpha always had a big grin on his face and usually someone chatting by his side. Ashton felt a small twinge of jealousy as he watched one of his friends plop right onto his lap, curling a blonde tendril around her finger as she talked him up. The omega wasn't sure why he felt this way for someone he had never even talked to but he was sure the feeling would pass in time (even though it had been 3 years since those feelings started to arise). Ashton sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time today and continued working on his homework in relative peace.  
\--  
His fourth period was surprisingly calm for what it usually was, his bullies seeming to have no interest in him for the period. Ashton thought he was lucky that way but when he made his way into the hall he felt someone grab his backpack and he was dragged outside of the building. He was alone by the dumpsters as his bullies began sneering insults and picking on him. “Come on man, why aren't you fighting back? It ain't fun if you don't,” Alex said. He was the one who always led the onslaught of torture. Ashton whimpered as he curled up in a ball as the three boys kicked and punched him until he was left bloody and more bruised than before he came to school. When the boys had left he weakly looked around to see only a few scattered people around; giving him side glances but never stopping to help the poor omega.

Ashton gathered his things and slowly trudged back home; the rain was just beginning to trickle down. When he got home the strong scent of whiskey filled his nose and dread began to appear in his stomach when he had no clue where his mother was, only smelling the god awful liquid. Ashton quietly made his way up the stairs and he would have made it to his room if the floorboards hadn't given a loud creak under his weight. His eyes widened in horror as his mother's bedroom door flew open and Terresa stumbled out. She was holding a half full bottle of whiskey and she lazily smirked at him. Terresa sneered at the look of her son's body, dirty and tired. “You're pathetic, you know that? Can’t even fight back against a couple of classmates. I cant believe I gave birth to a fuck up of an omega, you should just leave!” The woman screamed as she pushed him against the wall and gave his cheek a hard slap.

Tears filled his eyes as his mother continued insulting him before stumbling down the stairs to probably pass out on the couch again. He shakily stood up and made his way to his bedroom. Ashton looked around the cramped room he called a safe haven for so many years. The omega grit his teeth and emptied his backpack onto the floor before filling it with some extra clothing and a teddy bear he has kept for years. He zipped up the bag before writing a small note to his mother. ‘Goodbye,’ was all the note said as he laid it on her dresser. Ashton slipped on a rain coat as it was clear it was going to pour before slipping on his bag and leaving the dreaded house he had called home for so many years.

He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but he knew one thing and that was he needed to find at least some form of shelter for the night. He didn't want to go to the homeless shelter since he's heard of alphas doing awful things to homeless omegas and he couldn't handle that on top of everything else. So the boy decided to just keep walking. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of what he was going, he didn't realize he was going down a dirt road. Ashton had probably been walking for miles by the way his feet felt so he decided to take a small rest under a large pine tree that sheltered him from the drizzle of rain that had started up again about a mile back. He was thankful he bought an extra water bottle at lunch that day as he drank from it heavily.

With what little sun that could be seen behind the clouds, the sun was beginning to set. Ashton sighed as he realized he would need to find shelter soon and he put his water bottle back into his bag. Just as he was about to restart his journey a low rumbling from behind him caught his attention. With wide eyes he slowly turned around to be met with a large grey wolf. When he was about to make a break for it he realized he was surrounded by other unfamiliar wolves who were snapping at him in warning. “Who the hell are you and why are you on our territory!?” Ashton heard the command growled in his head.

“I-I don't mean any harm. I d-didn't realize I was on a different p-packs territory,” the omega stuttered. Even with how advanced the world has gotten, a couple traditional things have stayed the same, especially pack territories. Even in large cities there were packs who had owned sections of land for generations and they were constantly guarding their borders. The grey wolf didn't seem to believe him and now he was being forcefully taken to an unknown location deeper into the woods. The ground was wet and muddy from the rain and he kept slipping which then caused the wolves beside him to growl at his clumsiness.

They had finally approached a large house and he was taken to the back of it. The three wolves had changed into their human forms before opening a cellar door and dragging him down into it. There was one cell down there and he was now locked inside of it, his belongings taken away from him except the clothes on his back. He was slightly thankful for the fact the cellar was warm and dry but he was growing increasingly nervous by the second; his scent permeating a rancid smell throughout the small jail. “Well be back. Don't move,” the wolf sneered slightly at the small joke he made. Ashton sighed with relief when he was finally left alone, feeling less in immediate danger. However, he still found himself in his current state of affairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton sat in the cellar area for what felt like hours. He almost wished he could go home, back to somewhere he had at least a little bit of control. His body was so exhausted but Ashton was too afraid to sleep. Just as he was starting to lose himself further into his thoughts the cellar doors were flung open and the heavy scent of a dominant alpha filled the already stuffy room. Ashton scrunched his nose slightly but didn't move as a large man and a smaller woman approached the bars. The older man was clearly the pack alpha with how he held himself and the woman was most likely his Luna as she hung off of his arm with elegance. “Why were you on our land? Did the Crest pack send you to lurk?” The alphas' voice boomed, causing Ashton to flinch.

“N-no, I don't even know who the crest p-pack is. I am by myself, I truly meant no harm to you or your pack. I'm j-just a little lost is all,'' Ashton said quietly. It was silent for a moment as the alpha pondered and glanced down to his wife. The luna whispered to the man and he nodded, his posture softening just the slightest bit. “Alright, I believe you. You are welcome to stay here for however long you like, you can even join our pack if you wish. However, if you bring harm to any of my pack members I will not hesitate to take care of you myself, understand?” The alpha said firmly, his eyes glinting a dangerous yellow color at the thought of someone hurting his pack. Ashton nodded frantically and began emitting small waves of calming scent to try and prove he means no harm. “Fantastic, my luna will help you get settled,” with that the alpha walked out of the cellar followed by the three wolves who captured him.

The luna unlocked his cell and smiled warmly at him as she returned his bag to him. “I'm sorry about this. We have been having problems with some of the surrounding packs. I hope you understand this isn't who we are,” She spoke gently as she led him out of the cellar and to a smaller house south of the larger one. It turns out the main house is just for business and pack meetings or gatherings. There were other houses scattered across the surrounding area where the pack members actually lived. Ashton would be staying in the alpha/luna quarters so the alpha could ‘keep an eye on him’. At the moment the omega didn't really mind where he was staying, just happy to have somewhere safe to sleep. 

The luna, Mary, had given him a change of clothing and showed him where he could wash up before having dinner. Ashton was so thankful for the kindness he was being shown thus far, even if the beginning was a little rocky. The omega slipped into a warm shower and he felt the tension from his muscles melt away. He can't remember the last time he had a warm shower as the water in his old house was usually cold due to his mother not paying the power bill. Ashton scrubbed his skin until it was pink and his hair was back to its soft golden color. He stepped out of the steaming shower and quickly dried himself off. He also happened to find a bottle of unscented lotion which he lathered on his dried skin before getting dressed. The clothes they gave him were a little big but they were dry and scentless which he was thankful for.

Ashton hung his towel and grabbed his things before slipping out of the bathroom; his feet chilled on the cold laminate flooring. He followed the smell of cooking chicken to the kitchen where he saw Mary bustling around as she divided out food for 5 people. “Ah, Ashton just in time! Would you help me bring these to the table?” The luna asked kindly. Ashton nodded as he set down his bag and began putting the dishes of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans onto the table. His mouth was watering at just the sight of a home cooked meal. Usually the best meals he got were the ones served at school due to the fact he had really no money to buy food and his mother usually didn't. 

Mary hollered that food was ready into what seemed to be the living room and the alpha reappeared with a young girl on his hip. “Momma! Who's this? Is he gonna stay with us?” The little girl asked curiously as her father set her down beside her mother. The alpha chuckled at his daughters questioning. “He is going to stay with us for a little awhile, yes. Have you seen your brother?” Mary asked. The girl shook her head as she began to dig into her dinner. Mary just shrugged and began eating, saying her son will come down when he is ready. Ashton slowly ate his meal, savoring the delicious taste on his tongue. He was so hungry from the day he had. He thanked Mary profusely for the food but she just waved a hand at him. “Not a problem sweety,” she said kindly.

About halfway through dinner Ashton heard footsteps coming from the living room before being hit with a familiar Oakwood-sea salt scent. His brows furrowed in confusion when the young alpha he had been pinning after for years had bound into the room, his usual grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


	3. Chapter 3

James sat down after apologizing for being late, his mother lightly scolding him for his tardiness. The older alpha began shoveling the food in his mouth and moaned at the flavor. “God mom, this is fantastic.” James groaned and continued to gobble his food. Ashtons face bloomed with a blush as he heard the alpha emitting the hottest moans he had ever heard. The omega felt his cock begin to harden and slick slowly start to form on his back side. Luckily with the presence of three alphas in the room their scents hid the smell of his light arousal. “James showed some manners. We have a guest,” Mary scolded and pinched the alphas ear. 

The alpha whined lightly but stopped his sloppy assault on his food and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Hi, my name is James. I've seen you at school before, Ashton right?” James asked with a bright smile. The omega felt his heart swell with pride that his crush knew his name, his name. Ashton nodded and smiled lightly, looking down at his food. Dinner continued without a hitch, mainly just James and his father discussing pack business and Emma, James' 6 year old sister, babbling about her day to Ashton. 

The omega had never felt so at home as he did right then, sitting at this table surrounded by basically strangers. Ashton helped clean up dinner and yawned quietly as he picked up his bag again. Mary noticed her guest yawn. “Oh love you're probably exhausted. James will show him his room please?” The beta asked her son. James of course complied and Ashton followed him upstairs to the bedrooms. “This will be your room. If you need anything my parents room is across the hall and I'm next door,” James said as he opened the door. 

Ashton was left to his own devices as he looked around the large room. Just like most things he had been given during his time at this house the room was unscented but the omega could smell the faintest hint of the alpha next door. He blushed once again as he began to feel aroused again but this time he could do something about it. Ashton sat his things by the bed and shimmied under the sheets of the plush bed. Shakily, he shrugged off his pants slightly before giving his cock a few tugs; biting his lips at the sensation. With his other hand he pinched his nipples through his shirt and began pumping his dick faster. 

He felt the pleasure building at the base of his stomach. Slick dripped from his opening between his balls and anus. Ashton gave a low moan as he imagined James fingering him. With a deep inhale of the alphas faint scent his body seized as his cock spurted white cum and dirted the bottom of his stomach. After he caught his breath and was able to move again, he grabbed a bandana from his bag before cleaning himself up. The room reeked of sex but Ashton couldn’t care less as he drifted into a deep sleep. Unbeknownst to Ashton, however, James just had a similar experience as he had listened to the sweet boys moans through the wall.   
\--  
The next morning Ashton was woken up by a knock on his door and Mary telling him to get ready for school. Last night Ashton was telling the older beta about how he wasn't sure what he was going to do about school before she insisted that he stay with them until graduation. The omega was hesitant to answer but ultimately agreed after his time with the family thus far; still thinking of possibly joining the pack officially in the future. Ashton changed into a new shirt and pair of jeans he had packed after slipping into a new pair of boxers (ones that didn't smell like slick and cum). 

When the boy was done he quickly unloaded his bag before he realized he had no school supplies, as he had left them behind. He would have to get new ones and new copies of his homework but first he would need to find a job. Add that to another long list of things he didn’t think of before running away. Ashton walked downstairs and was met with another full meal completely prepared for him. James and his mother were already down there while Emma was still asleep since she didn't go to school until later. 

The pack alpha, Noah, was nowhere to be found and Ashton guessed he was already at the pack house. “Good morning love, I hope you slept well. Here are some eggs and hashbrowns. James is going to drive you three to school if that's alright?” Ashton nodded without asking who the other 2 people would be. The omega quickly ate his meal as James busied himself with something on his phone. He felt a small rush of embarrassment as he never had a phone before. ‘I'll have to buy one when I get some money,’ he thought. 

Just as he was finishing up his meal he heard the front door slam open and two kids around his age came bouncing in, arguing about something. “No way! Ellen is in no way, shape, or form as hot as you say! Jennifer Aniston is WAY cuter than her!” The girl said loudly as she pushed the other boy away from her in disgust. The boy just shrugged before stealing a piece of bacon from the table. “Hello Blair and Haze, it's good to see you two,” Mary said as she rolled her eyes lovingly. James was chatting happily with Haze before he abruptly stopped and gestured to Ashton in an over exaggerated way. “Where are you twos’ manners?” he said sarcastically. “Don't you see we have a guest and potential new member? This is Ashton, Ash these two numb skulls are my betas Blair Spear and Haze Williams.” 

Ashton shyly waved at the two across from him. “Hi sweety. Oh my gosh I love your shirt! Panic!Disco is probably one of my favorite bands!” Blair squeals as she brushes his bicep. “Thanks, I like them too. I love your nails,” Ashton complimented back quietly. He truly did love the other girls bright red nails; he has always loved makeup and nails but never really indulged in them himself. Soon after the two betas arrived they were loading up into James' SUV and heading off to school. They were further away from school than Ashton used to be but he didn't mind too much, just glad he didn't need to walk there from this distance. 

The weather had dried up a bit and the sun shone just over the tops of the mountain with clouds framing it like a scene in a painting. When they had finally gotten to school the three more confident of the group led the way while Ashton was happily listening to the conversation a few paces back. As the betas continued talking James lagged back a bit so he was walking next to Ashton. “Hey so after school we’ll just meet you by the car okay? Then I was thinking if you want you can come hang out with us at our hangout spot?” James suggested, and if Ashton was looking so intently at the alpha he would have missed the nervous sweat forming on his head. 

The omega grinned and happily nodded; he had never hung out with friends other than the one birthday party he was invited to in 5th grade. James and Ashton split ways from the betas and headed to their first class, the alpha happily waving at people he knew. Once they were in class Ashton was slightly saddened as the alpha was pulled away from him by his friends but he was comforted by the slight squeeze James gave his shoulder before leaving.   
\--  
Ashton sighed in relief as the final bell rang signaling the end of the day. His bruises were beginning to get sore but he was also excited to hang out with James and his friends later. He quickly left the classroom and rushed for the exit. Ashton had just gotten outside of the front doors before spotting James and his betas waiting for him when he was grabbed roughly and drug to the side of the building. The omega whimpered when James' laughing figure had faded from his view and was replaced with that of his bullies. 

“P-please don't do this. You a-already did this yesterday right?” Ashton pleaded as Alex sneered. The alpha punched him in the gut causing the air in his lungs to leave him before Alex whispered into his ear. “This will never stop, you're just too fun.” The older male licked the shell of his ear causing him to shiver in disgust. Ashton was then thrown to the ground and was harshly kicked in the ribs which resulted in a crack being heard. The boy cried out and tears dripped from his eyes. The bullies were laughing at his pain and were just about to continue their assault before a loud growl ripped through the air. 

The omega was sobbing as he saw James delivering a hard punch to Alex's jaw which caused the bully to pass out on impact. Blair and Haze took on the other two alpha’s as James swiftly picked Ashton up. The omega cried out when he was scooped up as pain reverberated up his side and he gasped for air. James whined at the sight of the small boy in his arms and began releasing comforting pheromones as he rushed to the car. The betas were close behind him as Blair took the wheel and Haze helped the two into the back of the car before hopping in the passenger seat. Just before Ashton passed out from pain and exhaustion he heard James' soothing voice whispering in his ear. “I'm sorry little omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


End file.
